Falling Feathers
by j2jm1
Summary: El apocalipsis se ha desatado, lucifer esta libre y la relación de los hermanos Winchester se ha ido a la basura. Aún así existe una esperanza que puede cambiarlo todo. Amor, pasión, relaciones prohibidas y una poderosa arma perdida. Dean experimentando el amor, Sam quiere recuperar la confianza de Dean y Castiel no sabrá si elegir el cielo o la tierra. NO DESTIEL.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

¿Por qué sentía dolor? Le resultaba difícil comprender porque tenia esa sensación, la garganta le ardía, como si una llama estuviera consumiéndolo todo en su interior, los músculos del cuerpo tensos y adoloridos por correr le pedían a gritos que se detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no.

Los demonios le pisaban los talones y sabía que su vida dependía de que tan rápido pudiera moverse; el cuerpo del hombre que estaba usando como recipiente no le servía de mucho, se había vuelto inútil, torpe, sus poderes menguaban con rapidez y lo único que tenia para defenderse era su espada de ángel.

Siguió corriendo, tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitían pero sus enemigos naturales lograron acorralarlo. Su mente se nubló, no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera la derrota, le había fallado al cielo y a la tierra, parecía que esta vez el mal lograría triunfar, todo estaba perdido; entonces una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurro palabras que había olvidado.

-eres un guerrero…-le dijo la voz-eres un luchador…-

Repitió una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente, un canon que había negado mientras luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Las dijo en voz alta ya sin temor a nada, recuperando la fuerza que lo había abandonado

-Soy un guerrero… soy un luchador… ¡yo soy el portador de la espada de Michael…!-

Capítulo 1.

-Dean…- Escuchó la voz de su hermano menor. Se removió entre las ásperas sabanas; últimamente los hoteles que escogían para pasar la noche habían dejado de ser agradables.

-Dean…-Sam insistió, pero él no quería abrir los ojos. La vida se había vuelto tan complicada para los hermanos Winchester que el mayor de ellos prefería perderse en un sueño profundo antes que despertar a la realidad.

-Dean…-

-Ese es mi nombre… no lo gastes-dijo por fin, no tenia caso seguir fingiendo, después de todo tendría que enfrentar la situación tarde o temprano.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo su hermano menor. Lo notó preocupado, sus ojos hundidos y su rostro demacrado eran prueba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Él tampoco había pasado una noche placentera, en realidad habían pasado años desde la última vez que había dormido sin preocupaciones. Despertar cada mañana con esa sensación de que todo estaba mal ya era común en él.

-¿sobre que?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

-Sabes muy bien de que-le contestó Sam, no había forma de engañarlo, él era el único que lo conocía realmente, además de su padre. Suspiró con pesadumbre y se levantó de la cama con pesar, tantos años con ese estilo de vida estaban cobrándole la factura. No era algo físico, su cuerpo estaba bien, cada vez mejor: ejercitado, musculoso, era rápido, ágil, sus habilidades iban más allá de las de un simple cazador, era su mente la que estaba dándole problemas.

-Habla-le ordenó, ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas, un día más sin conversar de lo que había pasado terminaría por matarlos ambos.

-Sé que en este momento estas pensando lo peor de mí…- apuntó Sam; había permanecido sentado a la orilla de la cama pero la ansiedad estaba volviéndolo loco así que prefirió ponerse de pie. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, Dean lo seguía con la mirada de un lado a otro, su hermano había cambiado, eso no le gustaba en absoluto-…y no te culpo, incluso yo mismo me aborrezco, pero tienes que entenderme, yo creí estar haciendo lo que debía hacer…-

-Si, sigue diciéndote eso-interrumpió, su tono sarcástico lastimó a Sam

-Dean…-

-Escucha Sam, no me pidas que entienda los motivos que tuviste para confiar en un demonio porque no lo voy a hacer, pero tampoco voy a culparte. No tenemos tiempo para estos dramas familiares-pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, era la forma que tenia de dar por terminada la conversación, pero Sam lo detuvo antes de que entrará al cuarto de baño.

-Prefiero que te molestes conmigo, que me golpees, que me grites a la cara lo decepcionado que estas de mí, en lugar de ignorarlo…-Sam no estaba dispuesto a zanjar el asunto, aún había muchas cosas que discutir.

-Sabes, estoy cansado, estoy…-miró a su hermano y prefirió no terminar lo que iba a decir-…vístete, debemos irnos-cerró la puerta del baño antes de que Sam intentará detenerlo de nuevo. Abrió la llave del agua caliente pero no entró, se quedó mirando su reflejo empañado por el vapor, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo se había distorsionado, como todo en su vida ¿Cuándo se había ido todo a la mierda?

Las primeras notas de "Enter Sandman" llenaron el interior del Impala, la música ayudaba a disfrazar el incomodo silencio entre los hermanos que parecían haberse convertido de pronto en dos extraños haciéndose compañía. El teléfono de Dean sonó justo cuando la voz de James Hetfield se escuchaba a través de los altavoces.

-¿Cass?-

-¿Donde están?-preguntó el ángel sin miramientos. Hacía varios días que no tenían noticias de él.

-Vamos rumbo a Oregón, estamos en el kilometro 400 de la interestatal, ¿en donde has estad…?-Castiel había colgado el teléfono antes de que Dean pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-Maldito ángel bipolar-se quejó entre dientes

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Sam, era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra desde que habían salido del hotel.

-no lo se… te juró que ese ángel me saca de quicio-

-escuche eso…-

-¡woooh!- Dean dio un volantaso brusco, Castiel había aparecido en el asiento trasero del coche sin previo aviso sobresaltándolo, aún no se habituaba a las apariciones sorpresivas que acostumbraba hacer el ángel-¡te he dicho que no hagas eso!-protestó molesto.

-¿Hacer que?-preguntó Cass sin comprender a lo que se refería el cazador. Dean rodo los ojos exasperado.

-Olvídalo. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo extraño ha pasado estos días- comenzó el ángel con voz sombría

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Sam mirándolo sobre el hombro.

-Cuadrillas de serafines han bajado a la tierra-Castiel se removió incomodo en el asiento y apretó las manos en un fuerte puño.

-¿Eso que tiene de raro? Ha comenzado el apocalipsis ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que debía suceder?-preguntó Dean mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-No lo entiendes, ese no es su trabajo, son vigilantes del cielo, no guerreros. Lo que pase en la tierra no les preocupa, algo realmente importante ha sucedido para que los guardianes hayan decidido bajar-

-¿quieres decir que el apocalipsis no es algo importante?-preguntó Sam girándose completamente hacia él.

-Yo no dije eso-replicó Castiel con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pero dijiste… que…-

-Estoy seguro que hay algo mas…-interrumpió ignorando a Sam-…pero no he podido averiguar algo relevante, han estado demasiado callados y eso no me gusta-

-Sigo sin comprender cual es el problema-dijo Dean sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

-Los serafines se ocupan de proteger el cielo, ellos están bajo el cuidado del trono de Dios, no son combatientes, aunque han sido dotados de una fuerza extraordinaria jamás sabrían como pelear. Los arcángeles y los ángeles como yo nos encargamos de los asuntos de la tierra, el apocalipsis es cosa nuestra, los serafines han bajado por otro motivo…han recibido la orden de alguien sumamente importante-

-¿De alguien sumamente importante? ¿Quién?-preguntó Dean, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-De… Dios-

~º~

Pudo escuchar el suave murmullo del viento agitando las hojas de los árboles, la brisa golpeó su rostro y los cálidos rayos del sol relajaron sus músculos tensos por alguna razón. Abrió los ojos obligada por el sonido estruendoso de un camión de carga que se escuchó a lo lejos perturbando la paz en la que se encontraba. Volvió bruscamente a aquella realidad que le resultó tan ajena, no sabia donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado hasta ahí, su mente estaba en blanco. Una fuerte punzada en su costado la asaltó cuando intentó ponerse de pie, por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Acomodó sus gafas desvencijadas sobre el puente de la nariz y miró a su alrededor apenas consiente de lo que veía, aquella imagen dantesca resultó tan irreal que por un momento creyó que era una pesadilla, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y la sangre que brotaba de su costado empapando la tela de su blusa le indicaron que no era un sueño: cuerpos, de hombres y mujeres regados a su alrededor, todos con heridas de muerte. El olor que emanaba del lugar resultó insoportable, tanto o más que la terrible imagen que contemplaban sus ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta que ella era una sobreviviente de aquella masacre pero ¿Qué había sucedido en realidad?

Se estremeció al escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los coches patrulla que llegaron al lugar, varios hombres se acercaron a ella haciéndole preguntas que no podía contestar, un joven paramédico la examinó cuidadosamente y luego le ayudo a ponerse de pie. La llevó hasta la ambulancia donde una chica de rasgos asiáticos y un hombre de mayor edad se hicieron cargo de su herida, el vehículo comenzó a moverse alejándose del lugar, se sintió aliviada al dejar por fin aquella aterradora escena atrás.

La habitación era cómoda, fresca y silenciosa, teniendo en cuenta que era un hospital no estaba tan mal. Sobre la mesilla junto a su cama seguía intacto el plato de comida que le habían llevado muy temprano, no había querido probar bocado. Sus anteojos descansaban sobre su regazo, tenía la vista perdida en un punto específico frente a ella, todo estaba difuso, justo como lo que pasaba en su cabeza en esos momentos, un suave golpe en la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo una voz masculina que le hizo girar la cabeza, se colocó de nueva cuenta sus gafas para observar con cuidado al visitante. Vio a un hombre alto vestido con un elegante traje negro, tenia el cabello un poco largo y era muy joven, le sonrió con amabilidad mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras él. Se presentó como el agente Richards del FBI, a ella le pareció demasiado joven y atractivo para ser un policía.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, espero que no le moleste-le dijo irguiendo toda su estatura frente a ella, saco una libreta de su bolsillo y la miró fijamente. -¿puede decirme lo que sucedió?-

Estaba cansada de que le hicieran la misma pregunta, en tan solo medio día todos los niveles policiacos del país se habían presentado en su habitación para interrogarla, pero ella no podía dar respuestas, porque no las tenía.

-Solo recuerdo despertarme en aquel lugar, confundida, rodeada de cadáveres…-dijo monótona, se había aprendido ya de memoria esas palabras.

-¿Recuerda algo mas que pueda ayudarnos a comprender lo que paso?-insistió el policía transcribiendo sus palabras en la libreta.

-No. No recuerdo nada- dijo retorciendo sus manos. Al agente del FBI la contempló con el semblante fruncido, era tal la intensidad de su mirada que ella prefirió voltear a otro lado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- siguió

-No lo sé-contestó exasperada, la situación en la que se encontraba parecía estarse complicando cada vez mas.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó el agente Richards dejando de lado sus apuntes.

-Ya se lo dije… no recuerdo nada, ni mi nombre, ni mi familia, ni lo que sucedió allá… nada, todo esta en blanco, como si hubiera sido borrado de mi cabeza-se apretó el puente de la nariz para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no se podía permitir llorar en un momento así, debía mantener la cordura lo mas posible.

Antes de que el agente continuará con su interrogatorio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo dando paso a otro hombre, al igual que el agente Richards llevaba un traje del mismo color, pero él era mas bajo de estatura y usaba el cabello corto, tenia unas facciones duras y su semblante fruncido lo hacia verse malhumorado, aún así sus ojos verde esmeralda refulgían intensamente.

En ese momento una punzada en su cabeza le trajo a la memoria una imagen muy vívida, entonces supo quien era ese hombre:

-Dean…-dijo casi sin pensar-…Dean Winchester-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**.

Castiel les había pedido, no, les había ordenado investigar un extraño suceso en un pequeño pueblo en Maine a varias horas de camino de donde estaban, básicamente tuvieron que ir en la dirección opuesta; Dean no se tomó nada bien que el ángel tuviera de pronto esa confianza para mandar, sin embargo decidió hacer el trabajo. Esperaba que al menos con otro caso en puerta pudiera alejar sus pensamientos sobre lo mal que estaba su relación con Sam; como se lo había dicho a él antes, no había tiempo para dramas familiares.

Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con la peor escena que habían visto en mucho tiempo; acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de cosas lo que ahora enfrentaban les parecía como salido de una película de terror. Masacre era la palabra apropiada para lo que veían sus ojos; los medios de comunicación y la policía manejaban el asunto como una simple riña entre delincuentes, pero para los hermanos Winchester todo tenia tintes sobrenaturales: las heridas de los cadáveres en sus cuellos, la cantidad de personas muertas y el horrible pero tan conocido olor a azufre no hablaban de otra cosa que de demonios.

El sheriff y varias ambulancias se encontraban ya en el lugar cuando ellos llegaron, inmediatamente adoptaron sus identidades falsas y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero todos estaban tan consternados con lo sucedido que no pudieron dar respuestas concretas, su confusión y miedo era evidente. Sin embargo, supieron de voz de uno de los paramédicos de una chica que había sobrevivido milagrosamente, había sido llevada al hospital más cercano y al parecer ella era la única que sabía lo que realmente había pasado.

-Dean…-dijo una cándida voz femenina -…Dean Winchester-

Escuchar su nombre real lo puso a la defensiva, tensó los músculos y se preparó para atacar, justo como un animal salvaje. Con un movimiento sutil metió la mano en el saco empuñando con todas sus fuerzas el mango del cuchillo mata-demonios; a esas alturas no podía confían en nadie.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó con voz áspera moviéndose con cautela hacia ella.

-Dean, cálmate- pidió su hermano menor, pero al igual que él se puso alerta.

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?-volvió a preguntar. La chica lo observó a través de sus enormes anteojos, tenía los labios apretados en una delgada línea y se había puesto blanca como el papel-Respóndeme ¿Cómo es que me conoces?-insistió subiendo el tono de voz, su semblante violento amedrento a la chica pero Dean no se dejo engañar y no bajo la guardia ni un solo instante.

-En realidad… en realidad no te conozco…-dijo ella con voz queda apretándose la sien-…yo solo…-se removió incomoda en su cama sin saber que responder, sus anteojos resbalaron sobre su nariz y su largo cabello alborotado caía sobre sus hombros dándole una apariencia frágil y delicada, pero Dean seguía desconfiando, nadie que no fueran las personas mas cercanas a él conocían su verdadero nombre, así que si esa chica sabia quien era en realidad entonces era un demonio, un monstruo o tal vez algo mucho peor.

-¡Deja ya de fingir y dime de una vez por todas quien o que rayos eres tú!-

-Yo… yo no…-la chica se paralizó de miedo

Dean estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, últimamente sus métodos de interrogación se habían vuelto mucho mas duros que antes. Sam también desconfiaba de la joven pero no estaba muy de acuerdo en la forma que su hermano mayor la estaba tratando.

-¿Dime como sabes de mi?-Continuo Dean sin piedad.

-No lo se… alguien me lo dijo-

-¿Quién?-

-No lo se… ¡solo…esta en mi cabeza!- gritó exasperada por el escrutinio del cazador

-No pensaras que voy a creerte eso ¿o si?-Dean le sonrió con descaró, se acercó a la cama en dos zancadas y la tomó por los brazos con fuerza, la levantó en vilo con un solo movimiento obligándola a ponerse de pie, la chica soltó un gemido de dolor y sus piernas se doblaron a causa del esfuerzo, Dean la sostuvo con una mano para que no cayera al suelo.

-Dean, espera ¡esta herida!-Le dijo Sam en un intento inútil por hacer que su hermano se calmara un poco pero él lo ignoró. Sacó el cuchillo de entre sus ropas dispuesto a hundirlo en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!-gritó Sam deteniendo en el aire la mano de Dean.

-Debemos estar seguros-replicó con el brazo de la joven aferrado en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra.

-Existen otros métodos-dijo Sam arrebatándole el arma. Dean miró a su hermano detenidamente y luego habló incapaz de poder detener su lengua venenosa.

-¡Claro! Tu eres el experto ¿no es así Sammy?-

-¿Y eso que significa?-Preguntó Sam molesto. Estaba cansado que Dean sacará el tema de Ruby cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, cualquier situación era conveniente para que su hermano lo hiciera sentir como basura.

-Ya sabes, unos meses de entrenamiento con Ruby te dejaron grandes conocimientos ¿o no?-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?- objetó Sam entre dientes. La mirada que le devolvió Dean le decía que él si quería seguir hablando del tema pero lo que salió de sus labios fue lo contrario.

-No-suspiró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de su hermano menor-Hazlo a tu manera-dijo liberando a la joven sin preocuparse si la lastimaba o no.

-Déjame ayudarte-Sam tomó a la chica y la llevo de vuelta a la cama. Dean rodeó la habitación y se paró frente a la ventana sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven.

-Necesito que bebas esto-le dijo Sam con voz tranquila ofreciéndole una botella de plástico que llevaba guardada en el saco.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le preguntó la joven desconfiada.

-No te hará daño, necesitamos estar seguros de que no eres… solo bébelo-pidió Sam una vez mas.

-No, no lo hare-la chica se negó rotundamente.

-¿Prefieres entonces que te corte en dos?-Preguntó Dean blandiendo el arma con petulancia, la hoja afilada del cuchillo brilló con los rayos del sol que se colaron a través de las persianas.

-¡Dean!-replicó Sam

-¿Qué? Le estoy dando opciones, es su elección-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sam lo miró con desaprobación ante la frescura de sus palabras.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, es un idiota-pidió Sam

La pobre chica se encontraba hundida en la cama, acobardada por las palabras de Dean, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y parecía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, con dificultad extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él para tomar el recipiente, Sam sintió lastima por su lamentable estado.

-Es… es agua-dijo sorprendida después de darle un largo sorbo a la botella

-Agua bendita-corrigió Sam

-¿Qué?-

-La chica esta limpia-Le dijo a su hermano mayor ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

Dean devolvió el cuchillo a su lugar, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco y echó un vistazo por la ventana un poco decepcionado, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía afuera.

-Sam…-llamó-… ven a ver esto-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sam acercándose a él. Lo que vio le dio muy mala espina: una cantidad importante de gente se encontraba apostada en las afueras del hospital como si estuvieron custodiándolo. No hacían nada, solo estaban ahí, de pie, vigilando.

-¡Pero que rayos…!-replicó Dean alejándose de la ventana.

-Demonios-informó Sam cuando los ojos completamente negros de una joven rubia lo vieron a través del vidrio.

-Necesitamos ayuda-dijo Dean sacando su teléfono móvil para llamar al ángel. El aparato solo había sonado una vez cuando escuchó la voz áspera de Castiel al otro lado de la línea.

-Cass…-

-¿En donde están?-Preguntó el ángel al instante

-En el hospital local, pero escúchame… tenemos un probl…-Castiel había colgado el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Dean de terminar lo que iba a decir. Segundos después, el ángel apareció en el cuarto con un batir de alas.

-¡Rayos Cass! ¿Cuando aprenderás a hacer una llamada telefónica normal?-se quejó Dean al verlo.

-Cass hay demasiados demonios allá afuera y quizá ya tienen sitiado todo el lugar-dijo Sam acercándose al ángel.

-Lo sé, todo el pueblo ha sido poseído por demonios, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes-Castiel se veía sumamente ansioso, los hermanos jamás lo habían visto comportarse así.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-cuestionó Dean

-No lo sé-la voz del ángel sonó mas áspera de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todas las respuestas así que no saber lo que estaba pasando lo tenía realmente enfurecido-Hay que darnos prisa-urgió luego de recuperar un poco la compostura.

-Espera ¿Qué haremos con ella?-Preguntó Sam señalando a la chica, al parecer nadie había reparado en su presencia.

Castiel contempló a la joven con el ceño fruncido, la pobre estaba hecha un lio: sus manos apretadas en un fuerte puño habían perdido el color, tenía la nariz enrojecida y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, hipaba de vez en cuando y temblaba violentamente.

-¿Qué con ella?-preguntó Castiel mirándola con curiosidad.

-Al parecer tiene pacto con la muerte-se burló Dean

-La muerte no puede hacer contratos, lo tiene prohibido-aclaró el ángel con tono serio.

-Si lo se, solo es una forma de hablar… lo que en realidad quiero decir…-dijo Dean exasperado.

-Lo que Dean quiere decir es que esta chica sobrevivió a la peor masacre que haya sucedido en mucho tiempo, además es lo única que no ha sido poseída-Dijo Sam ayudando a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-

Unos fuertes golpes al otro lado de la puerta los sobresalto, los demonios estaban cada vez mas cerca y sabían que no serian de acabar con todos, eran demasiado solo para ellos tres.

-Cass, llévate a Sam y a la chica-dijo Dean atrancando la puerta con una silla para darles un poco de tiempo.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?-Preguntó Sam

-Yo los detendré-dijo sacando de nueva cuenta el cuchillo mata-demonios y una pistola que llevaba en la pretilla del pantalón.

-¿Estas loco?-replicó Sam incrédulo.

-¡Por favor Sammy! ¿No pensaras que esos demonios hijos de perra podrán conmigo?- Dean y su actitud kamikaze que él no podía entender había aparecido de nuevo.

-Son demasiados, Dean-

La puerta del cuarto se estremeció violentamente al recibir un inesperado golpe, pronto caería hecha pedazos frente a sus ojos.

-¡Váyanse ya!-Ordenó el cazador.

Castiel hizo lo que Dean le había pedido, tomó a la chica por el brazo y la levantó de la cama sin dificultad, ella soltó un gemido de dolor pero no se opuso a que el ángel la arrastrara con él. Sam se movió rápido hacia ellos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Castiel.

-Regresare por ti-le dijo el ángel, Dean asintió levemente. Un batir de alas llenó la habitación, segundos después se encontraba solo en el lugar.

Como había esperado, la puerta cayó a sus pies in problema hecha añicos, Dean blandió el cuchillo cuando un hombre corpulento y de mirada penetrante apareció en la entrada, su expresión era fría y calculadora. Detrás de él otros dos hombres de la misma complexión lo flanqueaban.

-¡Vamos perras! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Aquí estoy!-los provocó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. El demonio que iba al frente lo miró con desprecio y luego salió del cuarto sin prestarle la mayor atención. Dean se irguió confundido por lo que acababa de suceder ¿Qué demonio que se preciaba de serlo no había reaccionado a sus insultos? Peor aún ¿Qué demonio se atrevía a ignorarlo a él, a Dean Winchester?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Dementes asesinos haciéndose pasar por policías. Demonios y agua bendita. Hombres apareciendo y desapareciendo de la nada. Aquello era un alocado y muy vívido sueño, las drogas que le habían suministrado para el dolor estaban causándole alucinaciones. Pero, si todo era un sueño ¿Por qué su corazón latía enloquecido? ¿Y por qué su herida estaba doliéndole hasta los huesos?

-Cass, llévate a Sam y a la chica-se le paralizó el corazón, sabia que se estaban refiriendo a ella. Sintió la mano de alguien tomarla del brazo, su agarre fue mas delicado y cuidadoso, el hombre logró levantarla de la cama sin problema a pesar de que ella se resistió un poco. Unos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, eran tan profundos como el mar y al mismo tiempo tan cálidos como el azul del cielo, brillaban como dos lumbreras celestes.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del pasillo que le pusieron los nervios de punta, los falsos policías y el hombre de ojos azules siguieron diciendo locuras. De pronto todo a su alrededor cambio, un momento estaba en la habitación del hospital y al siguiente se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Intentó gritar pero entonces el hombre de la gabardina tocó su frente y lo último que supo fue que estaba a salvo, al menos eso fue lo que el policía de cabello largo le había dicho antes de que perdiera totalmente la conciencia.

-¡Demonios Cass!-se quejó Dean

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Castiel sin saber porque se lamentaba Dean esta vez

-te he dicho que tu forma de viajar no me gusta, ¡la última vez que lo hiciste no pude cagar en una semana!-

-Tuve que hacerlo, no nos habría dado tiempo de escapar de otra manera-se defendió el ángel.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó allá?-Preguntó Dean cada vez mas enojado. Castiel no sabia el motivo de su molestia-¡Nada!-Gritó el cazador cuando él negó con la cabeza-¡Nada! ¡Los muy hijos de perra no hicieron nada! Me ignoraron como si yo fuera… como si yo fuera… un simple monigote sin importancia. Me tenían ahí, a su merced, para matarme y ellos solamente se fueron-Dean se dejó caer en un sofá provocando una pequeña nube de polvo.

-Eso es algo bueno ¿no?-Preguntó Castiel intentando entender porque Dean estaba tan contrariado.

-No, han herido mi orgullo- Sentenció Dean-¿Dónde esta Sam?-Preguntó dando por terminado el asunto, no quería seguir hablando de esa situación tan humillante.

-Arriba-contestó el ángel confundido por el repentino cambio de tema. Para él estaba resultando un poco complicado entender al cazador.

Ambos subieron por la chirriante escalera hacia el segundo piso; aquel lugar era una pocilga, había telarañas en todos los rincones, las ratas transitaban como si nada por toda la casa y un desagradable olor a humedad y madera podrida se percibía en el ambiente. Dean no podía quejarse, estaba acostumbrado a lugares como ese; no era la gran mansión pero al menos cumplía su cometido: mantenerlos a salvo y ocultos por un tiempo.

La chica se encontraba en la tercera habitación al final del pasillo, según Sam esa era la mejor de todas. Aún seguía inconsciente y perdida en un sueño profundo; el menor de los Winchester había tenido la amabilidad de recostarla en una colchoneta vieja y maloliente hasta que recuperara el sentido.

-¿Quién es la chica?-preguntó Castiel acercándose a ella para verla mejor.

-No estamos seguros-Contestó Dean acercándose a la ventana para echar un vistazo. Todo estaba en total calma, excepto por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento no había ningún otro ruido afuera. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, en cuanto la luna apareciera en todo su esplender sobre el cielo regresaría al hospital para averiguar que había pasado, con algo de suerte se toparía con los demonios que lo despreciaron y los haría pagar por su insolencia.

-¿Por qué la sacamos del hospital entonces?-Preguntó Castiel dirigiéndose al hermano mayor.

-Porque sabe lo que pasa allá Cass-Contestó Dean

-En realidad no estamos seguros de eso-contrarrestó Sam-ella dice que no recuerda nada, tal vez nos lleve un tiempo saber el verdadero motivo que tuvieron los demonios para mataran a tanta gente, eso suponiendo que ella sepa algo-

-Primero lo primero-dijo Dean suspirando ruidosamente-debemos saber todo sobre ella…-

-Me pongo a eso-Dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.

-Cass vigílala. Yo iré al pueblo, necesito mi auto-

Conocía ese aroma. Invadía sus fosas nasales provocando que su corazón saltara violentamente. Le resultaba tan familiar y la vez tan desconocido que no podía recordar de donde emanaba, era una extraña mezcla entre vainilla, canela y madera fina.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la primera luz de la mañana le molestó un poco. Un hombre sentado al pie de la cama le dedicó una mirada profunda, aquellos ojos azules la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Gritó desgarrándose la garganta, en tan solo un instante la paz en la que se encontraba sumida se desvaneció; se levantó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte hasta el otro lado de la habitación, el hombre caminó hacia ella lentamente alterándole los nervios, su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción.

-¡No se me acerque!-gritó pegándose a la pared, su visión estaba borrosa, había dejado sus gafas en algún lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?-el agente Richards, que era como lo conocía, apareció por la puerta despostillada de la habitación.

-¡Usted!-dijo apuntando con un dedo tembloroso-¡Usted no es policía! ¿Q-quien r-rayos es? ¿E-en d-d-donde estoy? ¿P-por qué me trajeron a-aquí?-Las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo. Le palpitaban los oídos y su corazón latía como loco, en ese momento la confusión era más grande que el casi insoportable dolor de su costado.

-No vamos a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón, no soy del FBI…-intentó conciliar el falso policía-…puedo explicarte todo pero tienes que calmarte-

No supo si podía confiar en él o no, pero la expresión calmada de su rostro le permitió darle una oportunidad.

-Mi nombre es Sam Winchester…-comenzó cuando ella le permitió explicarse-…y él es Castiel-señaló al hombre de la gabardina que no le quitaba los ojos de encima-No soy policía, tuve que aparentar que lo era porque necesitaba información sobre lo que sucedió en Stratton. Tú fuiste la única que quedo con vida, así que pensé que tú podías ayudarme-

-Si no es policía de verdad ¿Por qué quiere saber lo que pasó?-preguntó ella con voz suave.

-Porque eso es lo que mi hermano y yo hacemos-dijo con tranquilidad- Investigamos asuntos que están fuera de toda comprensión de las personas normales, cosas que solo pasan en las peores de las pesadillas, es nuestro trabajo averiguar que lo causa y detenerlo-

-No entiendo-

-Demonios-resolvió Sam-los asesinos de aquellas personas fueron demonios-

-¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo en ese pueblo? ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo? Había regresado a Stratton para ver como andaban las cosas y solo encontró muerte. No quedaba ni una sola alma en aquel lugar. Busco en cada casa, en cada establecimiento, en cada esquina pero no tuvo suerte, todos habían muerto.

En el hospital no había rastro de los demonios que se había encontrado antes. Todo estaba sumido en un aterrador silencio. Cuando encontró el Impala y regresó a la casucha en medio del bosque tuvo la sensación de que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

Cuando entró a la casa, escuchó voces provenientes de lo que en tiempos mejores había sido la sala de estar. La joven amnésica se encontraba agazapada en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor-le dijo con voz dura, ella lo miró de soslayo y no dijo una sola palabra, únicamente ocupó de acomodar sus enormes anteojos sobre la nariz.

-¿Qué averiguaste?-preguntó Sam desde el otro extremo; su computadora portátil había captado la atención de Castiel que observaba con curiosidad la pantalla por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-Todos han muerto-dijo mientras colocaba en el suelo una pesada mochila

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie, Castiel desvió la mirada hacia el mayor de los Winchester frunciendo el ceño.

-Al parecer los demonios no querían que nadie en el pueblo quedara vivo-contestó Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto?-la voz suave y delicada de la joven atravesó la habitación, Dean la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería-¿Los demonios lo hicieron? Ustedes son realmente cazadores-esto último lo dijo como una afirmación no como una pregunta.

-¿Le has dicho?-Preguntó Dean un poco molesto, Sam asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenia que saberlo-se defendió él.

-Entonces tú eres un ángel-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Castiel, él la miró con el semblante más relajado

-Lo soy-contestó con su inconfundible voz áspera

-¿En donde están tus alas?-la chica siguió cuestionándolo intrigada, se debatía entre la confianza y la incredulidad

-No puedes verlas-

-¿Puedes mostrármelas?-

-No, a menos que desees morir-dijo el ángel con esa habitual frescura que tenia para decir las cosas. La joven se estremeció por sus palabras.

-Bien, basta de charlas-interrumpió Dean, al notar que aquella conversación era una perdida de tiempo- ¿Que encontraste sobre la chica?-preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Sam. Su hermano volvió a su computadora y comenzó a revisar algunos archivos que había encontrado en internet.

-No mucho-comentó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-Su nombre es Andy Elroy, tiene 22 años-miró de soslayo a la chica para estudiar su reacción pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida-hay un dato curioso, aquí dice que es del estado de Nevada-

-¿Nevada? ¿Qué hacías en Maine?-Le preguntó Dean, la joven solo hizo un gesto de desconcierto con la cabeza-¿Hay algo mas? ¿Qué hay de su familia?-Preguntó volviéndose hacia su hermano.

-Pues, aquí hay algo… ¡oh no!…-Exclamó con voz ahogada, se detuvo a leer con detenimiento una parte especifica del informe, lo que iba a revelar iba a ser un duro golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-urgió Dean desesperado.

-Tus padres murieron…-dijo hablando directamente a la joven para captar su atención, ella lo miró desde donde estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par-…Hace un mes. Lo siento-


End file.
